Bulma's Space Exploration
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U fic. Here is another Bulma and Vegeta fic only it ends with a crazy twist. The tittle says it all. The chapters are actually PG-13. Towards the end of the fic, will their be things rated R. How will Bulma survive on Vegetasei? R/R
1. Bulma's Space Exporation! Blast Off!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Bulma's Space Exporation! Blast Off!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had her mind set on traveling space for a while now and she decided to design a ship to help her travel. With in 3 months and help from Goku and Yamcha her creation was finished. Bulma's life was looking good. She was sweet 16, and her friends were alright to. Yamcha was Bulma's boyfriend and Goku, who was 7, was one of Bulma's best friends.  
  
  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Oh sure what could go wrong?" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma put her belt on which contained her belongings, her clothes, food, and sentimental things. Her father was to not know about this. If he knew, then Bulma wouldn't be able to go. Bulma hopped into the ship, that only had one seat in it. Bulma put on her rings onto her middle, index, and ring finger. Together this made a camera that Bulma could use to talk to Goku and Yamcha while in Space. Bulma made she had a good bullet supply. She carried a strong gun just in case. She blew a kiss to Yamcha, and gave a thumbs up to Goku. The door to her ship close and she wasn't to be seen. Goku went to the main controls and activated the main controls.  
  
  
" Three, Two, One, Blast Off! "  
  
  
Goku and Yamcha stepped back and marveled at how her ship suceeded at lifting off the ground. They saw as her ship left the earth's atmoshere and they each gave her a special goodbye. Bulma was now in space setting the controls for the nearest planet to explore. She hadn't decided which planet to explore yet. She leaned back and took a nap. Hours had passed before she heard the alarm go off. She examined her stats and discovered that she was running out of gas.   
  
  
"Computer, what is the nearest planet nearby?"  
  
  
"Vegetasei."  
  
  
"Set a course for the planet and step on it!" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
The ship soon changed it's courses and headed toward the planet. Slowly she entered the planet's atmosphere and her gas officially ran out.  
  
  
"Of all things to forget, it was gas" bulma yelled.  
  
  
The computer began to make loud alarming noises. Bulma go on the controls and tried to communicate with the planet's landing staion.   
  
  
"Landing Area, Help I need help landing this thing!"  
  
  
A woman replied. " Where is your location?"  
  
  
Bulma told the woman her coordinates and the woman replied "Brace yourself!".  
  
  
Bulma landed on a soft pillow like substance made for ships. The impact knocked Bulma out. Once the planet's landing control officers came to the landing area they opened the space ship and examined the alien. One inhabitant picked Bulma up and held her up like she was a strange object. The woman that Bulma communicated with said "Take her to the infirmary then put her into the cell.   
  
  
She will be a splendid present for the Prince!". The inhabitants carried Bulma to the infirmary. the Doctor examined Bulma like she was a experiment. Bulma had a pony tail off to the side of her head with the rest of her hair out. She had a white t-shirt on with pads on her elbows. She wore a funky pair of pants. One leg was completly covered and the other leg was uncovered by a small short. She had her boots on, her belt containing supplies on, band-aids all over her body, and her gun by her side.   
  
  
Her Goggles were on her chest and her gloves where a little tatteres but her rings were still in place. The doctor look at Bulma with a look of confusion on his face. He cleaned up her gash and gave her back to a inhabitant to take her to her cell. The inhabitant reached the cell and layed Bulma on a cot, in a cell all to her self. Bulma would be out for another couple of hours before she would realize that she was to be a gift. (To see what Bulma looked like a pic of her is at ' http://www10.ewebcity.com/brianna/bulmarox.html ' )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that the chap is short. Bulma will have her say in the next chapter. I promise please review. 


	2. I Serve No One!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
This is in Bulma's Point Of View   
  
  
  
I Serve No One!  
  
  
  
  
I, a space explorer stirred in my cold cell. I nearly fell out of my cot. Once I realized my surroundings I began to scream. The guards down the hall ran towards my cell and grabbed me.  
  
  
"Bout time you woke up!" a guard spoke roughly.  
  
  
"The Prince will just love you!" said the other.  
  
  
"Nani" was all my response.  
  
  
They put my hands behind my back and placed some kind of hand cuffs on my hands. I was restrained, except for my mouth. I was dragged down a hall, I didn't know where I was. I felt a little scared but I decided to act calm and tought so these people would be fooled. Little did I know that these people could smell fear, especially mine. I was roughly escorted into a large grand room.   
  
  
I looked towards my left and right and I earned stares from strange people with tails and wild looking aromur/clothes on them. I would later find out that they were saiya-jin's. I looked ahead and saw a platform with one chair for a King and a smaller chair beside it fit for a prince. In fact, a King and Prince were sitted in those chairs. Well the king wasn't a king. It was a lizard kind of creature. The Prince looked normal. What's going on here?  
  
  
"What gifts have our people presented for us today?" asked the king.  
  
  
"Your highness, we present this female for the prince's need's" The guard yelled.  
  
  
I growled a little from frustration. I glanced up to see the Prince's reaction. He rsiased his eye brow then gave a devilish smirk. I knew my life was doomed at that point. The prince rose and stepped down from the platform. He walked towards me. He stopped infront of me and glared down at me. I felt miserable. He cupped my cheek, looked me dead in the eye and said "I Prince Vegeta accept the gift. She will serve me well. I tried to bite his hand but he took it away before I could bite down on it.   
  
  
The room was filled with laughter and fingers pointing at me. The prince then patted me on the head as if I were a dog. A DOG!!! I spat on his clothes and the guard slapped me. The stining on my cheek wasn't what I was worring about at the time. I starred up into the prince's eyes and yelled " I Serve No One ". The room was filled with laughter once again. Even the Prince chuckeled. He cupped my chin once again, stroked my sore cheek with his gloved thumb and replied "You're sadly mistaken. You serve me now." I igno  
red him and yelled again " I Serve No One!! "   
  
  
The guard asked the prince if he would punish me for my tounge. The prince merely replied " I like my servants with spirit, take her away, give her a room, and leave her be. I'm giving her time to realize her destiny on Vegetasei and that she will serve the Saiya-jin Prince". There you go Bulma. You are on Planet Vegeta, these freaks are Saiya-jin's, and your life is over. The guards lifted me up and draggged me out of the room , down some halls, to a room, they forced me to stand, and enter the room.  
  
  
The room was gorgeous but I didn't feel like examining it. My restraints were taken away and the guards through me to the floor. The guards replied " Now listen here wench, you are on Vegetasei. You are to serve our Prince wether you like it or not. If the Prince tires of you, he will gladyly give you to us and we can use you for our convienence. Prince Vegeta's room is right through that door" he pointed to the door to my left. I didn't pay attention. the guards last remark before he left was "Change your attitude, or Prince Vegeta will change it for you. Welcome to Vegetasei." I lowered to the ground and began to sob.  
  
  
My hands in my laps and my heart crushed. I was never gonna see my amily, friends, or freedom ever again. Then I crawled into a ball on the floor and cried my self to sleep. I can't remember what happened exactly but when I woke up I was in the bed that was supplied to me by my "Gracious" Prince. I still had tears in my eyes then I scanned the room and decided to explore. I jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom, it was huge with a huge tub and shower. I exited the bathroom and saw the huge king size bed that just left.   
  
  
I looked around the room and saw the many paintings then there it was. The door to the Prince's door. I was trapped. If I tried to escape, the prince would be the first to stop me. I sat on the edge of the bed and a single tear came down my right cheek. I sighed and said calmly "I guess this is my new home now." I tried to put a smile on my face but I just couldn't. I began to think that possibly being his servant wouldn't be all bad. I'd cook for him, well atleast I'd try. I would clean his clothes. Then the thought that sent shivers up my spine entered my mind.  
  
  
The prince would probably just use me to please him. or a split second I imagined the prince on top of me, inside me, we as one. Everyone probably knew that I was a virgin. I wanted to give myself to someone I loved like Yamcha. But I'd never do that because I'd be forced to give myself to an ugly, big, smelly, rotten, saiya-jin. Then I shuddered, fell back on the bed, and began to cry.   
  
  
What did I do to desserve this? Then it happened. My rings under my gloves began to blink. I forgot that I could still communicate with everyone. I sat upright, Held out my hands infront of me as if I were waiting to catch something. With my gloves by my side and the palms distantly away rom each other, but acing each other I comanded "Vision on" A screen came on and I was greeted by Goku's face.  
  
  
"Goku is that really you?" I asked.  
  
  
"Of course it's me silly! Where are you?"  
  
  
"Hell is more I like it!"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.  
  
  
A tear ran down my ace again and I exhaled and began to speak again.  
  
  
"Goku, I've been captured by a race o people and I don't think I'll be coming home...ever." I sadly replied.  
  
  
Soon Yamcha came into view, and he had a worried expression on his face. I couldn't help but cry harder.  
  
  
"Babe, Are you ok?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"No...I'm not. Oh Yamcha I'm so sorry that I'll never get to see you again." I replied.  
  
  
"No. Your wrong. We'll come out into space and find you and save you. You'll see."  
  
  
"It's impossible. These freaks are strong, stronger that you, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Jackie Chun combined." I sadly replied.  
  
  
Yamcha was to shaken to respond the my father came into view.  
  
  
"Bulma dear. Are you alright?"  
  
  
I was getting sick of admitting my defeat to people. I began to cry more then I spoke once more.  
  
  
"Daddy....I'm..s-so sorry I didn't listen. I wish I never left earth. I wish I were back there with everyone. Please forgive me for my carlessness and childish act."  
  
  
"Bulma honey, I'm to worried to be mad at you. As long as I know that you're alright that's enough for me. Do you have your supplies?"  
  
  
"Yes Daddy. All of my capsules are here." I replied.  
  
  
How about this...I know I may never see you in person again, but we will always have this, and we can meet here, everyday, and talk. You may be gone physically, but your still here, on earth, at home, in my heart."  
  
  
"Oh Daddy Thankyou" I replied.  
  
  
"It's best if you get some rest. I'll see you tommorow. Goodnight sweetie"  
  
  
"Goodnight Father".  
  
  
I began to cry uncontrollably. I brought the destruction of my life to reality. Why I'll never know. Due to my childish behavior, everything I love, I'll never see again. I clapped my hands and the screen dissepeared. I put my gloves back on and took my belt off. I opened all my capsules off. One capsule was filled with ammo for my gun, that was useless to use. One had a spare motorcar.   
  
  
One had a spare ship and gas. To bad I couldn't use the ship to get out of here. It was physically impossible. I'm being watched 24/7. The other capsule had a chest in it. I opened it to reveal a bunch of my clothes, and pictures and papers. The last capsule had enough food to feed 10 Vegetasei's. I dare not open it. I would be squished...even if the room was huge. I then capsulized everything and placed everything back on my belt.  
  
  
I looked into the mirror of my new dresser and examined my face. I wiped my tears away and massaged my sore cheek. I couldn't help it. I began to cry again. I'd give my life to get off ths planet. To bad I couldn't do that. I'd probably give my life, and end up dying on this planet. I crawled into the kingsize bed and tried to think of the brighter side of my situation...whatever it was. Once again I cried myself to sleep. If only I knew I was being watched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh! Who's watching her? How will Bulma cope with her new life. Will she ever leave Vegetasei? Find out in the next chapter. Review please. Ja ne'. 


	3. Good things come in wild packages?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
This is in Bulma's Point Of View   
  
  
  
Good things come in wild packages?  
  
  
  
  
  
I had a rude wakeup call. I stirred under my sheets. I was exsausted. I had been on Vegetasei for at least a month. I was tired and frustrated. It was 5:30. 30 minuets before the Prince usually wakes up. I have gotten used to what my future may be. Get up, fix breakfast, clean area, rest, fix dinner, rest, sleep. That's the way life was working for me. If I ever felt bad, I would talk to my family and friends. Things were begining to look up for me. Today was my birthday. Not like it mattered but daddy said they would have a party for me.   
  
  
I of course would get to see it. I trudged out of bed and walked into the Prince's room. He was still asleep. I decided to make 6 stacks of pancakes, 3 packages of sausage, and 15 toasts. I poured the jug of orange juice in the mug and sat in the chair beside the Princes bed. Another thing I enjoyed was watching him sleep. Amazing how different he acted. When awake, he would act like the mean, rude, Prince, who never gave a damn about anyone, who would bark, more like bitch orders at all the servants especially me. He enjoyed to piss me off and I knew it.   
  
  
Somedays I would ignore him and go on with my duties, and some days he would make me cry myself to sleep, wishing I were dead. Today he was not going to piss me off. I made his breakfast ahead of time so he wouldn't bark orders at me early in the morning. He had already found out that I could dommunicate to my family. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to get me in trouble. I don't know how he found out though. I never told him. Oh Well. I am now 17. I felt so alive today. Even though I'm going to live my life as a servant and never get the respect and freedom I took for granted on earth, I feel wonderful.   
  
  
The Prince stirred under his sheets, he shot up instantly and barked, get up servant and fix me breakfast. he didn't realizt that I was beside him. I replied sweetly. I awake "OH GRACIOUS PRINCE" you're breakfast is done, it's right over there". The Prince was embarrased. A slave outsmarted him. That felt so good. He just shrugged it off, and replied "Uh...I knew that. Hand me my clothes!". I handed him his training suit, and turned around, so I wouldn't see him change.   
  
  
He barked "You've already seen this, why bother turning around?". It was true. A couple of weeks ago I walked in on the Prince stark naked. I blushed at the thought. Vegeta just stared at me in confusion. He jumped out of the bed, put his clothes on and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Bulma strolled behind and glanced at his ass.  
  
  
"He may be a jerk, but who said all jerks had to be ugly?" I thought.  
  
  
Bulma came beside a starving Vegeta and reminded him of a promise he had made a while back.  
  
  
"Um...Your highness (sarcasm)" I asked.  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta angrily asked while stuffing his food down his throat.  
  
  
"Um...have you decided to put me in the Science Wing of the palace? I mean....you DID make a promise." I made aware.  
  
  
Vegeta stopped his stuffing and looked Bulma in the eye and replied....  
  
  
"I don't have to promise ANYTHING to you!"  
  
  
He got up and left the room to go do his morning training. I was left, broken hearted on the floor. I really and I mean really wanted to be part of the Science Wing. I hadn't invented anything in a long time. I moped back ti my room and sat on the bed. A tear ran down my cheek, which I wiped away with fast speed. I was supposed to be cleaning his room. It could wait. I layed my head on my pillows and I cried my self into a slumber of despair. Time flew by. I wish I knew when the Prince came back.  
  
  
"Slave? Get your ass in here!"  
  
  
The Prince recieved no answer.  
  
  
"No time for playing games wench!"  
  
  
Still no answer.  
  
  
"Bitch, get out here and fix me my dinner and clean this place up!"  
  
  
The Prince lost his impatience and stormed into my room. I didn't hear him. He saw me sprawled out on my bed with tear stained cheeks. He couldn't bare to hurt me. I wish I could've seen the look on his face. He sat upon my bed, right beside me, he stroked my heeks with the back of his fingers. I stirred alittle. He made patterns on my lips. He knew I was beautiful. He wouldn't admit it though. Then he was interupted by the beeping of my rings.  
  
  
"Bulma, Bulma...are you there honey? , it's daddy." The rings beeped.  
  
  
Vegeta ducked low and hid in my room. I woke slowly and activated the screen on the rings.  
  
  
"Vision on!" I comanded.  
  
  
"Hey Bulma. How's it going. How's that mean Prince treating you?" Daddy asked.  
  
I heard what sounded like a growl erupt from the room. I thought it was my imagination and shrugged it off.  
  
  
"Well the Prince is STILL refusing to put me into the Science Wing. I could really help the palace, and Frieza! I know I can, but do you think he cares? No!" I replied.  
  
  
"I know you could help. You're smart and intelegent. My little Birthday girl."  
  
  
"Daddy you remembered?" I asked.  
  
  
"Of course my little genius. I'd never forget. I'd give you a present if only....."  
  
  
"I know" I sadly replied.  
  
  
"How about tomorow we have a party. Everyone will come and see you. Do you think you could enlarge the vision screen?" Daddy asked.  
  
  
"I'll come up with a way. I love you Daddy."  
  
  
"I love you too sweety, Ja ne' "  
  
  
"Ja ne' " I replied.  
  
  
I clapped the vision screen away and thought of ways to enlarge the screen for tommorow evening. Then I realized that I hadn't done my chores before Vegeta came back. I went to his room, happy that there was no sigh of him and began to cook him his dinner. Little did I know that he sneaked out of my room before I could've seen him. He came into his room and couple of minuets after demanding his food. I served itquietly, and cleaned the dishes, his clothes, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning........  
  
  
  
I woke up quickly. I had a lot to do. I had to make sure that the Prince was happy so he wouldn't sspect what my evening plans were. I went into his room and made him his breakfast, a fruit salad, 5 packages of sausage, and 6 pecan waffles. I got some tape from his closte, "I'm sure he wouldn't need it" I thought. I took it to my room to help my plan. The Prince woke quickly, ready to bitch me. I brought him his food to his bed and layed his clothes on the chair beside him. The sooner he left, the better. He woofed his food down, dressed and was on his way to leave when he turned to me.  
  
  
"Woman....here!"  
  
  
Vegeta handed me a white lab coat with my name on it. I looked at him with a puzzled exspression on my face.  
  
  
"What is this?" I asked. I hadn't realized what it was quickly.  
  
  
"It's you lab coat, for the assistant job you have in the Science ing starting tommorow" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"You mean it?" I asked happily.  
  
  
The Prince turned away from my gaze and was on his way to leave until I ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised. Even I didn't expect me to do such a thing. I thanked him repeatedly. He ignored every single one and left to attend his usual duties. I thought of the new responsibility as a gift from the arrogant prince himself. A birthday gift. I danced all over the room with glee. I slipped the coat on along with my glasses and glanced into his mirror.   
  
  
I looked SO good and intellegent! I skipped throughout his room and did his laundry, cleaned his room until it was spotless, then I prepared his dinner and placed it into the refrigerator. It consisted of steak, baked potatoes, a saled, and beer. His favorite. I'd heat it up before he came back and leave it for him. I prepared a note for him then skipped into my room to prepare. I used the tape to tape the rings against my wall. I tested the vision screen. Ut was huge. Almost like the big creen tv at home. Home...oh how I missed it. I put on a dress, I had planned to wear on my birthday. I was now 17.   
  
  
I turned on the screen when it began to blink. There was everyone, with party hats and gifts and food and music. Basically Freedom and Life, which was out of bulma's reach. Bulma weeped a little in happiness. She DID have friends. She was NEVER going to be alone. Within the next couple of hours, Bulma had the time of her life. She almost forgot that she was noton earth with her family, but in Slavery. It was becoming 7:30 pm. Bulma knew Vegeta would be home anyminute. Bulma with her party hat on, went into Vegeta's room, and heated up Vegeta's dinner and placed it on the table. She was about to go back to her room when Vegeta came into the room.  
  
  
"Woman where's my....."  
  
  
"Yeah yeah! You're dinner? It's on the table waiting for you. I'll be heading in for the night if you don't mind!" Bulma said calmly.  
  
  
Bulma was on her way when Vegeta asked "What's with the hat?" Bulma had nearly forgotten about it. Bulma gave a weak smile and replied "It's n-nothin". Bulma went back to her room and continue the celebraton. Vegeta stayed in his room, ate, then listened in on Bulma having her little party. He knew he had better things to do but he just couldn't help it. He listened in. Bulma's party was about to end. Bulma thanked everyone for coming, she was growing tired slowly.   
  
  
Bulma said her goodbye's turned the screen off and went to take a shower. While Bulma was taking her shower, Vegeta snuck in and took in his surroundings. Bulma's room had ballons and gifts all over the place. He looked on the wall and saw where the screen had been. He heard the water running and decided that it was best for the both of them if he leave. He left her room. He then realized that he was crumbling slowly. His cravings for her were growing more and more. He sighed sadly and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's to come next? How will Bulma's new responsibility work out? Will Vegeta crumble? Find out in the next chap! 


	4. Kiss Me Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
This is in Bulma's Point Of View   
  
  
  
Kiss Me Again!  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up immediately. She woke up at 6 in the morning, an hour before the prince wakes up. Bulma prepared his breakfast, aswell as her own. She cleaned up her room after her wild night, did the laundry, and dusted the furniture. The room was spotless. Bulma put on her lab coat and her lab glasses and took her usual position in front of the prince.  
  
  
"Three, Two, One.. Wom-"  
  
  
"Woman" Vegeta yelled and finished for her "Where the hell-"  
  
  
"I'm right here Vegeta, a bath has been drawn for you, you're breakfast awaits you, you're clothes are ironed and on the table, and i'm waiting for you to take me to the Science Wing of the ship."  
  
  
Vegeta had nothing to say. All he did was hmph. He got up and took his bath. Bulma waited patiently. She saw the prince eat his food, put on his clothes, of course she had her back turned, and she awaited him by the door. He hmphed and escorted Bulma to her new job. When she got there she recieved a few stares.  
  
  
"Listen here! this woman is now part of the Science Wing."  
  
  
Vegeta took his leave and left Bulma to her new job. Throughout the day, Bulma had a blast. She met interesting people, and created a few things. She hadn't done that in a while. It was 6:30. Her new job was soon coming to a close. She excercied her brain and had a great time. She gave a stretch and a yawn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She needed some sleep. She closed up her mini lab and left the office. She stalked down the hallway and entered her room. She took off her lab coat and googles and went to Vegeta's room. She prepared his dinner, and left. She turned on her vid screen and began to communicate with her family.  
  
  
"Hi Bulma dear, how was you're day?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"Oh Daddy it was the greatest. Vegeta took me to the Science Wing today. I made a few friends and invented a few things. It HAS been a long time since I've invented something." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you, um honey, I've been thinking and I've come up with an idea."  
  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a way to get you back."  
  
  
"Daddy it's impposible!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"You're wrong. I've thought of a way to get you back home, with out the boys venturing into space for you"  
  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
  
"Nope"  
  
  
"Well Go on!" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
"Well, you know how the portal is able to transport small objects?, well I was thinking of making you smaller."  
  
  
"How can you make me smaller?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Well I was thinking of incapsuling you."  
  
"You're kidding! Now that's impossible!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Not exactly, I'm coming up with a capsule that can hold people. I'm going to test it on someone before I give it to you"  
  
  
"Ok, *Yawn* Um... Daddy, I think I'm gonna turn in now, if that's okay with you?"  
  
  
"Of course it is princess. Goodnight, I love you"  
  
  
"I love you too!" Bulma replied. She blew her father a kiss and turned the screen off. She stretched and took a bubble bath to relax her even more. She came out and slipped on her pajama's and went to bed. The Prince finished watching her and departed to bed aswell. Hours have gone by and the Prince hasn't been able to go to sleep. Thought's of her continued to flood his mind. Why?? She's just a mere slave! Vegeta thought. He couldn't take it. He arose from his bed and entered Bulma's room.  
  
  
Bulma was in a deep sleep. The days previous activities tired her out. He came to the side of her bed and gazed down at her. So fragile, So beautiful, So wonderful. Vegeta thought. Vegeta inhaled the scent of Bulma. She smalled like peaches, from her bubble bath. Vegeta looked at Bulma's sleeping form and was fighting the urge not to climb in and hold her. Vegeta looked at Bulma's lips. Oh how he wanted to taste them. He leaned down and placed his lips on her lips.   
  
  
Bulma's lips were warm soft and pleasing. Vegeta forced his tounge into Bulma's mouth gently. Bulma didn;t even notice. Vegeta held her head and brought her close to her body then something in him snapped.*What the hell am I doing?* Vegeta thought. He drew away from Bulma's mouth. Bulma released a whimper. The prince, shoched at his actions back away and exited Bulma's room. He went to sleep, feeling better that he left when he did, but happy that he kissed her aswell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's to happen to Bulma and Vegeta now? Find out in the next chapter. Just give me 5 - 10 reviews and I'll be on my way typing. ^.^ 


	5. Bulma's Ride Home?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Bulma's Ride Home?  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up with a feeling of secure and peace all over her body. She looked around the room and sighed. It was a Rawjin (Saturday in Frieza terms) The Science Wing was closed for the weekend due to a special holiday. Bulma forced herself up and went to the Prince's room. Bulma made him his breakfast and took her position in front of the Prince.   
  
  
"Three, Two, One....?" Bulma counted down.  
  
  
The Prince didn't budge.   
  
  
"Three, Two, One....?" Bulma counted down again.  
  
  
No response. Bulma peered over the Prince and was shocked when two arms encircled her.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Hush woman! Let's celebrate!"  
  
  
Vegeta kissed Bulma passionately and rubbed Bulma's back. Vegeta forced his tounge into Bulma's mouth. She gave in. The Psssion in the room was overwhelming. Bulma rubbed Vegeta's hard chest. Both Bulma and Vegeta were Drowned in desire. Vegeta undressed Bulma slowly, taking in all of Bulma's beauty. Bulma did the same thing aswell and they began to engage themselves in making love. Many hours later Vegeta layed, in his bed, with Bulma, his woman, on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Vegeta rubbed Bulma's back gently and pondered his thoughts while staring at the ceiling. Vegeta was getting hungry, so he nudged Bulma awake. Bulma woke slowly and starred into her lovers eyes then layed her head back down onto his chest.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
  
"Woman, I can't say" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Oh." Bulma said in a dissapointed tone. silence took over the room for a few moments.  
  
  
"Woman, I'm hungry, Fix me something to eat!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
  
"Verywell!" Bulma said sadly. Bulma put her clothes back on and went into the kitchen area and began to fix them both something to eat. Bulma and Vegeta sat down and ate silently. They didn't even exchange glances. Then it happened. Bulma could here her screen beeping. Some one was trying to communicate with her. Bulma turned and looked at her door, she turned back around and were met with the Prince's onyx orbs.  
  
  
"Shit!" Bulma silently cursed under her breath.  
  
  
"Woman."  
  
  
Bulma was so pissed it took her a while to notice that Vegeta was trying to get her attention.  
  
  
"Woman, I already know about you're damn communicator."  
  
  
Bulma looked up with a surprised look on her face.  
  
  
"You know?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Of course!  
  
  
"You don't mind?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"No. As long as it doen't bother me I don't care. But if you don't shut the damn beeping off, I'll blast it!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
Bulma jumped up and went to her room and opened the screen.  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
"Hi Daddy!"  
  
  
"Bulma dear, the experiment was a sucess!" Dr. Briefs screamed with joy.  
  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
  
"Nope, My Bulma's coming home!" Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
Vegeta dropped his fork and listened to the conversation some more.  
  
  
*That woman, leaving, it can't be!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta sick of straining his saiya-jin hearing to hear what was going on got up and entered Bulma's room. Bulma had the biggest smile on her face and was jumping all over the place filled with joy and with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
"Here it is!" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
Suddenly, the portal, opened and a capsule, just a little bit bigger than an average capsule, possibly the size of Vegeta's wrist, popped out into Bulma's hands.  
  
  
"Thank you Daddy!"  
  
  
Vegeta walked closer to the screen and stared at it.  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Who's he!" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"Oh, this is Prince Vegeta!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Both men didn't say hello. They just glared at each other.  
  
  
"You two quit it! I'll be home as soon as I can!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
The screen closed and Bulma exhaled.  
  
  
"You can't leave!"  
  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"You heard me! You can't leave, you're services are needed here!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Vegeta, a slave like me is easy to replace. It's not like you care about me. You said it yourself." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"But still-" Vegeta couldn't finish what she was saying because there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Um... Sir, Frieza wants you to report to the main deck to see one of his new inventions in action." The guard said in a scared tone.  
  
  
"Verwell, I'll be there in a minute!" Vegeta barked back. The guard left silently. Bulma began to move around the room and gather her things.  
  
  
"Woman you can't do this to me!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma ignored him and went to the bathroom to put the clothes she came with back on. She came out only to be greeted by Vegeta's evil glare.  
  
  
"Vegeta I don't have time for this!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"You wouldn't!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Watch me!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Bulma turned the screen back on.  
  
  
"Daddy, I'll be coming soon ok."  
  
  
"Alright!" Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
The screen was ready for some cargo to enter it. Bulma looked to Vegeta and gave a weak smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh! I'm such a bad girl! Wanna find out what happens? Give me 5 - 10 reviews! Ja ne' 


	6. I'll never forget you! Too Late!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
I'll never forget you! Too Late!  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Why what?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Why, are you doing this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Since when am I any of you're concern?"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. He just looked the other way.  
  
  
"Under that tough exterior and pride of yours, I see a part of you that you try to hide. I can see it Vegeta, I can see you're love for me. You've done a good job hiding it from others, but you failed trying to hide it from me."  
  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and hugged Bulma's waist.  
  
  
"Don't worry my Geta-chan, we'll meet again. It's a promise. Here."  
  
  
Bulma handed Vegeta her gun, the gun she thought would be her protection. Vegeta looked at it for a long while then sat it down gently beside him and his grip on Bulma's waist got tighter.  
  
  
"Here"  
  
  
Vegeta handed Bulma the last thing from his home planet. The Pin all royalty wear. The Pin and symbol of Vegetasei. Bulma's eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we are each other's destinies. Fate will bring us back together, you'll see!" Bulma cooed while stroking the saiya-jin's hair. The Prince was silent. Then Bulma pulled away from the Prince's grasp. Vegeta looked up with actual fear in his eyes. Bulma kissed Vegeta's forhead and turned away from him. Bulma held up the capsule, pushed it, then through it in a open area. It popped open.   
  
  
It was the size of Bulma. Just right. Bulma knealt down and got into the capsule. Once the capsule went to it's original size, it would be more roomy for her. She got in and saw Vegeta's face. She looked away. She couldn't bare to see the one she loved with a depressed look on his face. Bulma decapsulized the capsule. There was a control panel in it, and a litle bedroom. Glad things came in small packages. Bulma got in the main chair and saw Vegeta's face. Here came the tears.   
  
  
The tears she had been trying to hold back now were streaming down his face. Why? Bulma started the capsule, and it began to levitate. the capsule levitated high enough that it was directly in front of Vegeta. She saw his sad onyx eyes starring at her. Bulma mouthed the words, I love you and sped towards the portal. With in an instant, the ship was gone. Vegeta still on his knees fell lower and began to punch the floor. The floor was made out of stone, but he still made dents. A knock came to the door. It was that guard again.  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Frieza wants you now!" The guard said a little scared and annoyed. Vegeta began to chuckle. the guard was confused. Vegeta shot the guard and singed him to a crisp. Vegeta go up frm his knees, a broken man, standing tall.  
  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
He took her gun and placed it in a drawer in his room. He stood upright and began to change. He was still in his night clothes.  
  
  
  
Mean while on earth..............  
  
  
  
The portal, already widened began to glow emmensley. Everyone covered their eyes, in fear of growing blind. Once the blinding light darkened, Dr. Briefs opened his eyes. He looked to the ground and saw the capsule. He looked at it, and saw Bulma in the main seat, out of it. The crash landing did more than he thought. He decapsulized the capsule and opened it. There was Bulma, on her back, unconcious. Yamcha came running, but Dr. Briefs ceased his running. He picked Bulma up and laid her on the ground. Dr. Briefs got the hose and sprayed Bulma. Bulma woke up instantly.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs ran up to Bulma and hugged her. Bulma was lossing her breath. Dr. Briefs pulled her wife off Bulma, only to have Yamcha run up to her and hug her close.  
  
  
"Oh, Bulma baby, I missed you so much! Do you know how much I love you?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"I missed you to Yamcha but I don't love you" Bulma said.  
  
  
"You what?"  
  
  
Bulma got up and looked into the screen. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
  
"Vegeta??" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Bulma heard movement. Vegeta was infront of the screen.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain that you refuse to show." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
Vegeta was about to turn away.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I love you, you know that, right?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
  
Vegeta again tried to turnaway.  
  
  
"Bulma, how could you. He's a barbarian for kami's sake!" Yamcha yelled. Vegeta turned around instantly. Yamcha was right infront of the screen beside Bulma. Vegeta came back and stuck his hand through the portal. His hand came out on the other side of the portal. Vegeta would have stuck his whole body through the portal, but space is limited. Vegeta's hand found amcha's neck and he grasped onto it tightly.  
  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
  
"Like hell Weakling!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"That's what you get messing with my Geta-chan!" Bulma said.  
  
  
Vegeta instantly dropped Yamcha and brought his hand to Bulma's face. Bulma held Vegeta's hand to her face.  
  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
  
"Yeah I know!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta regretfully pulled his hand away from Bulma's face and pulled back into ulma's old room. Bulma had a tear run down his cheek. She wiped it away. Vegeta gave a non Vegeta smile and walked out of the door. Bulma fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Her mother ran up to her and cooed her daughter. Yamcha looked on in disgust. Everyone just watched Bulma cry.  
  
  
  
Back on Frieza's ship................  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the main deck. All the other warriors looked at him then turned away.  
  
  
"Bout time you got here monkey!" Frieza yelled down.  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and levitated beside Zarbon and Frieza's other best men.  
  
  
"As you know, the project the Science Wing has been working on is now complete. They have come up with a device that can erase the enemies memories, leaving them paralized and confused. This would help all of this. We could use this machine, and have the upper hand with pur opponents. I called all you retards here so I can test it out on all of you!" Frieza yelled.  
  
  
"What you can't sire!" Zarbon replied.  
  
  
"Watch me!" Frieza replied.  
  
  
Frieza placed some sort of glasses that go around you're whole head and pressed a button. A immense light filled the ship. The light consumed everything in it's path. The light was so big that it spread to others things, like nearby planets.  
  
  
  
On earth.................  
  
  
  
"Hey what's that?" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Oh no" Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
The light filled the skies of earth, capturing everyone who was outside of their memories.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes slowly.  
  
  
"Dad what happened, why are we outside?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I have no idea. Come on let's go inside." Everyone headed in. Bulma was on her way when she dropped the pin Vegeta gave her.  
  
  
*Hmm. I wonder what this is? I'll keep it for safe keeping.* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma soon followed behind her family inside the house.  
  
  
  
On Frieza's ship......................  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes slowly.  
  
  
"What the hell hapened?" He asked.  
  
  
Other warriors opened their eyes slowly aswell, asking the same question.  
  
  
"Gentlemen, you have just experienced the aftermath of one of out tests. That is all. Please return to you're stations!" Frieza commanded.  
  
  
Vegeta did as he was told. He went back to his room and looked at the ashes of the person he juat killed. He kicked it. He entered his room and sat at his bed. He looked at the door that led from his room to his slaves. He entered it and looked at the screen.  
  
  
"What shit is this? I'll just have to destroy it!" Vegeta said to himself. He blasted it in good time and dusted off his hands. He returned to his room and sat on his bed, he opened his drawer and saw a gun. He picked it up and looked at it curiously.  
  
  
"You're wondering what that is aren't you?"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"It belong to a slave of yours. You decided to keep it for centimental values." Frieza said.  
  
  
"A slave couldn't mean that much to me!"  
  
  
"That's what you think!" Frieza turned and left. Vegeta looked at the gun some more.  
  
  
* I must have held onto it for some reason. But for what? Frieza couldn't have been right!* Vegeta thought. Just in case, Vegeta placed the gun in his drawer and laid on his back. He starred into the ceiling of his room. A vision of a woman with blue hair flashed through his head. He gasped at what he saw. He dismissed the though and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
All done. How was it? There are just a few things I have to go over with first!............  
  
  
1.) This could have happened in the Dragonball timeline. Since evreyone forgot what happened, it's possible.  
  
2.) Bulma's gun, Vegeta could've still had it. When he returned to the planet Frieza was on it could have still been there. When he returned to earth, he didn't bring his stuff. So it could have been on Frieza's planet in his old room.  
  
3.) Vegeta's pin, Bulma could have held onto it. She may have lost it.  
  
  
Please review what you thought of the story! :P Ja ne' More to come!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Adjusting to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Adjusting to Life  
  
  
  
  
On earth, peace filled the land, well not quite.....  
  
  
  
** News **  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa! And I'm Enero Muyaki and this is Miso News!" (A/N: Couldn't think of a better tittle o_O;)  
  
  
"Hey Guys the news is on!" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"So what!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
  
"They'll probably tell about what happened yesterday!"  
  
  
"Very Well, Come on Bulma...Bulma?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
Bulma was sitting in the chair looking at a pin, of some kind. She was snapped out of some trance by Yamcha's yelling.  
  
  
"What??" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Geez! I just wanted to tell you about the news!"  
  
  
"Okay!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma scooted to the floor beside Goku and starred at the Tv. Yamcha starred at Bulma's butt as if it were on display. Bulma could feel it.  
  
  
"Yamcha??"  
  
  
"Yes?" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
"Take you're eyes off my ass!" Bulma screamed. Yamcha immediately took his eyes off her and pretend to be looking at the news or the wall.  
  
  
"Today in News, There were sightings of some kind of bright light flashing all over the solar system and all over the earth. Some people may have seen it if they were outside, or they may have ' forgotten '. These sightings came from people who were indoors yesterday." The news castor informed.  
  
  
Bulma grew tired of the news and got up and left.  
  
  
"Bulma, where are you going?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yeah!" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Uh..I'm not feeling so good, I'm going to be."  
  
  
Bulma ran up the stairs and into her room. Bulma collapsed onto her bed and began to scream.  
  
  
"Arg! What IS this thing?" Bulma asked herself looking at the strange pin.  
  
  
Bulma WAS growing sleepy. She placed the pendant on her dresser and went to sleep. Her dreams were strange......  
  
  
  
** Flashback in Dream **  
  
  
  
"Don't worry my Geta-chan, we'll meet again. It's a promise. Here."  
  
  
Bulma handed Vegeta her gun, the gun she thought would be her protection. Vegeta looked at it for a long while then sat it down gently beside him and his grip on Bulma's waist got tighter.  
  
  
"Here"  
  
  
Vegeta handed Bulma the last thing from his home planet.  
  
  
  
** End Dream **  
  
  
  
Bulma sat upright and panted.  
  
  
*Where did THAT come from. That guy seemed so famiular?* Bulam thought to herself. Bulma grabbed the pin and starred at it. She sighed and continued to stare at the mysterious pin.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in Space.................  
  
  
  
Vegeta also was holding the strange gun.  
  
  
*Where the hell did this come from. Frieza said it belonged to a slave. How could I care for a slave?? Perhaps I'll ask him more of this* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta placed the gun in his drawer, got up from his bed, and left his room in search of Frieza. Vegeta went down a few halls and came to Frieza and King Cold's side of the Palace. Vegeta was about to knock on the door when he heard laughing coming from the other side. vegeta placed his ear to the door and listened to the conversation........  
  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
  
"No father I'm serious. It appears the Saiya-jin Prince was in love with a slave!" Frieza bellowed.  
  
  
"That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" king Cold replied.  
  
  
"Here's the other part, they were in such 'Love' that they exchanged special possesions to one another, hoping they would remember each other!"  
  
  
*Laughing* "But wait, where is the slave?" King Cold asked.  
  
  
"I have no idea, But I do know that she returned to her home planet, Planet Earth!"  
  
  
"Shouldn't we retrieve what is rightfully ours?" King Cold asked.  
  
  
"Father, If we did, then the two imbosiles would fall in Love again! Thank Heavens that that experiment worked. All of my men can't remember what they had for yesterday's breakfast!"  
  
  
"Well done son! Cheers!" Kind Cold gestured.  
  
  
"Cheers to what?"  
  
  
"To us saving ourselves due to your great thinking. Remember, you knew that the Saiya-jin race would one day fight back against us and win! Destroying the planet was a smart idea!" King Cold praised.  
  
  
"Why Thank you Father!" Frieza replied.  
  
  
  
** end of conversation **  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled his ear away from the door. H's eyes widend in shock. He walked back to his room, slammed to door, and fell to the floor in anger and despair.  
  
  
"Damn you Frieza! It's not enough to take away my planet, race, and everything I know, but you had to take away something that I cared for. I actually loved something other than myself. Damn you!!!" Vegeta screamed into the depths of his room.  
  
  
Vegeta pounded his fists into the ground. For once in his life he had loved some one.  
  
  
"I will make it my goal to defeat stronger along with wishing for immortality!" Vegeta screamed! vegeta rose from the floor and looked at his drawer.  
  
  
*I actually wish I could remember her. Maybe this was for the best. love could've weakened me!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Out of curiosity, Vegeta went into the room next to his. It had just been remolded after Vegeta blasted it when he got mad the day before. Vegeta looked into the room, starring at it for answers. Growing tired. Vegeta laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep. His dreams were filled with memories......  
  
  
  
** Flashback in dream **  
  
  
  
"That's what you get messing with my Geta-chan!" Bulma said.  
  
  
Vegeta instantly dropped Yamcha and brought his hand to Bulma's face. Bulma held Vegeta's hand to her face.  
  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
  
"Yeah I know!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta regretfully pulled his hand away from Bulma's face and pulled back into Bulma's old room.  
  
  
  
** end of dream **  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat upright, with sweat rolling down his face.  
  
  
*What a bizarre dream yet it seemed so real! She was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta then dismissed the thought and went back into his room and continued to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finnaly I worked on this. In the next chapter, years have gone by, and Bulma and Vegeta reunite and secrets become uncovered. Please review! Ja ne' 


	8. Explain Yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you know the Drill!  
  
  
A/N: This is a A/U B/V fic. The tittle says it all.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Explain Yourself!  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Let me just say that what will occur in this chpater COULD have happened in Dragonball Z!)  
  
  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
13 years have gone by so far. Everyone and everyone's lives have changed. A strange boy from the future came and warned everyone of this battle that was to occur three years from now. Everyone has decided to train, and train hard, especially Vegeta. Vegeta has moved in with Bulma and is living in Capsule Corp. He uses the Gravity Room daily. He and Bulma....well....they don't get along.....  
  
  
"Damn you Vegeta! Why do you always have to hurt me?"  
  
  
"I can't help if your face looks like a horses ass!"  
  
  
Bulma ran upstairs to her room and cried softly. Vegeta was left in the kitchen to think.  
  
  
*That women is crazy!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta continued his training yet felt a small pinging and paining sensation throughout his body.  
  
  
*Damn that woman!*  
  
  
Vegeta turned off the gravity machine and went upstairs to Bulma's room. When he reached the door, he listened in to see if she was awake. Hearing no sound, he sneaked in and found his prey asleep. He drew closer to her bed and chuckled to himself. Bulma was on her side facing Vegeta, in a deep sleep. Vegeta raised his hand to Bulma's body in a attack.  
  
  
*It's time you die Bitch!*  
  
  
Vegeta's hands warmed up and began to glow fiercely. He smiled quietly. He waited. How come he didn't have the urge to shoot her to an oblivion? Vegeta looked at Bulma's tear stricken face.  
  
  
*There's that annoying painful feeling again. Am I sick? Have I contracted a disease from this woman? More the reason to kill her.*  
  
  
Vegeta then took in the rest of Bulma's body. Thoughts flooded his mind, some obscene, some caring. Then there was a scene of some sort that flashed before his eyes.  
  
  
  
** Flashback **  
  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
  
"Woman, I can't say" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
  
  
*What the hell was that?*  
  
  
Vegeta then looked at Bulma's fist. She was holding something. Vegeta nudged Bulma's fist open gently as not to wake her. He took the object from her hand and examined it.  
  
  
*No...it can't be?*  
  
  
Vegeta looked to Bulma and long forgotten memories filled his head. The time they first made love, Vegeta's love bite, their very first fight, their first confession of each other's love. It all came back. Vegeta was still blinded by rage. He still refused to believe it.  
  
  
"Woman! get up!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Bulma sat upright and began to rub her eyes.  
  
  
"Wha-What do you want Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Where the hell did you get this?"  
  
  
Vegeta held out the pin of the Saiya-jin Empire.  
  
  
"Hey give that back it's mine!" Bulma protested.  
  
  
"No bitch! It's mine!"  
  
  
"This has been mine for years!"  
  
  
Vegeta was about to reply but something caught his eye. Now that Bulma was awake and sitting upright, her neck was exposed.  
  
  
"w- Woman....what is that?"  
  
  
"Oh this? This is a hickey Yamcha gave me!"  
  
  
Vegeta calmed himself down.  
  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
  
"It's a Love Bite" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Ah, Yamcha must have really loved me then. It's been here for years to!"  
  
  
"No you blasted woman! It's a saiya-jin love bite. And only a saiya-jin could have given it to you!"  
  
  
Bulma froze. Goku couldn't have givven it to her....so...the only candidate available was.....  
  
  
"NO! You couldn't be the man I had dreams of. The man of my dreams loved me!"  
  
  
Vegeta was taken back from Bulma's outburst. Bulma got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Vegeta to collect his thoughts.  
  
  
"Woman get back here! You are mine!" vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Since when?"  
  
  
Vegeta pointed to the love bite.  
  
  
"Fuck the damn love bite. I've always tried to get rid of it!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma was on her way somewhere far away from Vegeta but Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and brought her back to him.  
  
  
"Let me go vegetable head!"  
  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma close to her and kissed her on the lips fiercely. Memories filled Bulma's mind. The day she came to Frieza's planet, when she had her birthday party in her room, her first time with Vegeta, her first and only day in the Science Wing, her departure from Vegeta's grasp. She saw it all. Tears began to stream down her face.  
  
  
~ This ought to shut you up! ~  
  
  
Bulma's eyes open wide! She heard Vegeta speak, but his mouth was obviously busy.  
  
  
~ Silly Wench! WE have been bonded for years. We can read eah others minds ~ Vegeta thought to her.  
  
  
~ What a freak show! ~ Bulma thought to herself and Vegeta.  
  
  
~ I know that you Freak! ~  
  
  
Bulma was about to scream bloody murder, but Vegeta pushed his tounge into Bulma's mouth. Shocking her and ceasing her thoughts. They held each other for what seemed forever. Finnly, two souls are reunited. Bulma was still kind of taken aback from Vegeta's changed actions. But she let it go and deepened the kiss. That's how they spent their time together for the rest of the night. Holding each other, hoping that they wouldn't be seperated again.  
  
  
  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
  
  
How was that? You know what happened after this...! ^.^ Or should there be more? I don't know how possibly there could be more, but you may think differntly. Please review! I worked really hard on this! Arigatou. Ja ne'  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
